The Korprulu Reich
by stevebond1990
Summary: Torn from one life and cast into another. A man from our reality turned Goa'uld works his way into power, then learns why his corner of the Galaxy is left alone when his Empire is attacked by a force even the Goa'uld fear.
1. Chapter 1

The Korprulu Reich

Contact:

I'm on the ground… why am I on the ground? That truck should have sent me to the Pearly Fucking Gates?

A tree behind me explodes, I crane my head to see, but have to roll away as a chunk of the trunk falls towards me.

As I settle back on my stomach, a large yellow bolt shoots over my head, the heat coming off it is incredible… and it missed by several feet!

I stay down, trying to block out the sounds of battle, yellow bolts and white pulsating beams arc over my head for several minutes until silence falls.

I keep down for a few minutes after the shooting stops, not quite believing I was safe.

I raise my head slowly, looking around in fear, seeing nor hearing movement I rose, glancing over the tops of the hedges lining the road.

I was lying in an irrigation ditch beside a dirt road in the desert, and judging by the half built pyramid and just started smaller trio I was at least five miles outside Giza.

The combatants seem to have wiped each other out, a mix of curiously armoured soldiers and robe clad travellers… Wait! Is That?

"Jaffa?" I can't believe it, not only am I five thousand years in the past but I'm apparently in another universe, at least it's a cool one.

I collect one of the staffs and lean over a dead Jaffa, he looks Celtic with the Eye of Ra on his head, the one next to him looks Numidian with Nirrti's symbol.

"Nirrti taking potshots at one of Ra's servants?" I wonder aloud, pulling away a Zat'nik'tel, "mad scientist or not, she's got stones…

Something long and pale leaps into the edge of my vision, a pinch on my shoulder then white hot agony as something pierces the skin and burrows inside.

I can feel it burrowing under my skin, first over my shoulders, then down my back before making a U-turn up my spine, at this point I'm still slightly detached from reality, allowing me to tune out the pain as it wraps around my spine at the base of my neck and bites into the base of my skull.

My vision seems to split, the background is normal though slightly fuzzy but the foreground is pitch black and spreading.

I try to force my vision back into focus and for a moment it works, the darkness fading… it then came back with a vengeance, it felt like I was physically fighting it and something was pushing it.

I took a proverbial step back, the darkness doing the same in surprise. I could make out a vaguely human sized shape in the centre, strange half formed words seemed to come from it, then it attacked again.

It felt like a wall was being pushed onto me, I tried to hold on but was being slowly pushed back, losing my concentration, so I did the only thing I could do…

I attacked.

I let go of the wall and dived straight at the being, my body changing as I did, claws adorned my hands, my face lengthening with my teeth to form a lupine snarl.

The being hesitated, it blinked…

My claws tore into its body, raking its chest and flanks as my jaws clamped down on its neck, sharp teeth savaging flesh, blood and bone, it tried to fight back, counter me…

Too little, too late.

As I tore more of its flesh from it, the darkness pulled back, condensing into the shredded pieces.

The thing died as I tore its torso in two, but its bits remained for some reason, I leant down as my body returned to normal, I then reached out to the mass that now resembled crude oil, it latched onto me…

"Oh Fuck!"

* * *

The next I knew the sun was beating down on me from on high, my head felt like a Jaffa had taken a running kick but surprisingly I am grateful.

The thing that attacked me was a prim'ta, an immature Goa'uld symbiote, while its memory and mind were fully formed it hadn't been mature enough to withstand my counter attack.

Ergo, I now have an alien snake stuck in my head and some of its genetic memory, fortunately it seemed to be relatively modern information, whose who, recent technology and… the genetic equivalent to the Kama Sutra, given how my junk seems to eclipse the manhood's of the prim'ta's father's hosts I'm certainly looking forward to testing that knowledge.

But first I need to present myself to a System Lord and hopefully gain patronage, I'd need the protection of one of the Bigger, Nastier snakes if I wanted to survive until I could bump one off and replace them.

But first I had to get there, and I needed a name.

* * *

"My God, a youngling wishes to speak with you!"

I mentally prepared myself, I had to pass myself off as a snake for this to work, fortunately I still had full control of the symbiote's body instead of just its memories.

The Jaffa Prime, in this case a Second Prime named Sol'ak, came out and gestured me to follow, I follow the Jaffa, continuing past as the man retakes his place beside the door and enter the Throne Room.

Everyone's eyes are on me, I'm wearing an open silk robe over Jaffa chainmail and trousers, my old boots passed off as Jaffa, around my waist I wear a white silk sash taken from a corpse in which is my zat plain to see, the fact I was covered in dust with several blood spats caused murmurs to ripple across the room.

I strode confidently toward the throne, subtly checking out the Goa'uld flanking it, on the left was an older woman, around forty, classical Greek beauty of average height with long, curly blonde hair, a modest bust under a toga style robe showing off tasteful (for Goa'uld) cleavage but also highlighting an impressive set of hips, Ra's First queen Egeria, and the future Mother of the Tok'ra. To the right was a tall, red haired beauty, curves that could sink cruiser barely covered by an Egyptian styled top that looked like a bikini and long skirt that hugged her thighs but split at the front and back, there's definitely a reason Hathor is the Goddess of Love.

On the throne is an Egyptian teenager, maybe sixteen, but the exquisitely crafted robe, skirt and jewellery tell me all I need to know.

I stop at the customary distance and drop to one knee, placing my recovered staff on the ground and crossing my closed right fist across my chest, my palm facing my shoulder, "My Lord, I present myself before you in the hope I may join the ranks your noble House as your humble servant."

I manage not to sweat but it's definitely nerve wracking knowing the eyes of three of the most powerful beings in the Galaxy are weighing your worth, practice for when I eventually die I guess.

"What is your name?" surprisingly it is Egeria who asks.

"Azrael my lady," I reply, keeping my voice steady.

"What value could you bring to our House?" this time it's Hathor, good she sounds sexy when she's patronising.

"My current host was a rebel skirmisher," I answered, praying my bluff would work, "he was talented at determining tactics that could be used against our Jaffa, his band was reasonably successful before they were pinned down and destroyed, as is the fate of all traitors."

I look up, breaking protocol and look at Ra's chest, "tactics such as his have potential and can do not insignificant damage in the hands of well-disciplined troops, I aim to refine such tactics and use them to destroy your enemies.

I lower my head as I finish speaking, Ra was not overtly angered by my break in protocol but he didn't become top snake by wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"Rise Azrael," I stand, collecting my staff and making sure to avoid meeting his eyes.

"I accept your offer of service," Ra said, sounding very much the benevolent emperor, "I assign you to my queen, Egeria, I expect you to serve her as you will me."

"I lower me head in a bow and cross my arm over my chest in salute, "By Your Command, my Lord."

I walk over to Egeria, bow my head and salute, "what is your wish, my Lady?"

She looks at me then to Ra, who dismisses us with a wave, she indicates for me to follow her out. She leads me into the palace and out to her wing, which is really a second, smaller palace within the main walls, an extension is currently under way to provide a similar accommodation for Hathor.

"How did your host prefer to fight?"

I think it over for a moment, "thin lines of fighters, spread out rather than bunched together, one moving the other covering their partner's advance or retreat, a preference for ambush and a focus on movement, never staying in place long enough for the clumsy Jaffa formations to pin them down, primarily used as scouts and skirmishers in a proper battle, watching the enemy and nipping at the flanks as the larger forces lumber into place. The Jaffa are too slow and cumbersome to be effective, they simply have no adequate answer, I plan to recruit humans an equivalent force, a flanking, mobile light force that corrals the enemy allowing the Jaffa to move in for the kill."

Egeria listens patiently, drinking in my words even after we enter her palace and her own Prime, a Roman female, approaches, who also listens.

"And you think you can improve on what has worked for a thousand years?" Egeria asks carefully.

I can't hold back my sneer, "such stagnation is what allows our enemies to inflict defeat upon our forces, the prideful, lazy belief that what worked before works now. When men such as my host come along, they are easily able to outthink their foes because those foes don't adapt, they don't think on how to counter a problem or work around it, they just throw more bodies at it, such stupidity is wasteful, ignorant and more befitting a dog than a human, never mind Jaffa or Goa'uld."

Both women stare at me, one thoughtful, the other in muted fury for speaking disrespectfully to her God.

"Ish'ka," the Jaffa stood straighter, "I will arrange for quarters for our new friend, I want you to place three hundred of your warriors under him, any three hundred will do, and arrange any resources he may need, then return to me," Egeria then turned to me, "These Jaffa will be yours, you will choose your First Prime from among them, they are yours to do with as you wish and you may recruit more, but you answer to me, so if I require them…"

"Understood my Lady," I then follow Ish'ka out.

She doesn't waste time, we quickly reach the barracks and three hundred Jaffa are rounded up, easily the youngest and weakest.

"Jaffa, this is Lord Azrael," Ish'ka addresses them, "from today you will obey his command, do your God proud," She sneers at the word God.

I glare at the Prime, my eyes flashing for effect, "I am no God, I serve the Goddess Egeria as you do, the correct honorific is My Lord."

Ish'ka gulps and nods, but regains her composure and leaves.

I turn to the assembled Jaffa, noting painfully that while the standard of personal discipline is high, their basic drill is virtually non-existent, hooray it looks like I'll be the once to teach Jaffa to use colonial firing lines.

"Jaffa, I am your new Lord, You will obey my orders," I begin, "However, there are going to be some changes, you will be learning new tactics, new strategies and perhaps new weapons, you will also be learning to fight beside other army elements, including no-Jaffa units…"

"We'll be fighting beside humans? Beside slaves?" one Jaffa shouts indignantly.

My eyes flash, "Jaffa! Step Forward!"

"Now!" the young male nervously pushes his way out in front of the unit.

"Yes, Jaffa, Humans _Will_ be recruited too," I confirm, earning several gasps and murmurs."

A female steps forward, a rather busty and pretty Saxon with long brown hair, "My Lord, why would you need to employ humans? Are not we Jaffa superior Warriors?"

I eye the woman, judging her, unlike her male counterparts she's using her brain, not discounting the idea out of hand, "What is your name?"

She swallows nervously, "Aela, my Lord."

"Well, First Prime, Aela," I smirk as the rest gasp, "The reason is simple, Jaffa Are superior in most respects, except tactics and independent thinking. Jaffa as yet march to battle and in battle as a mob, a well-armed and disciplined _mob_. Jaffa have good stamina but can't run as fast as a normal human, so a well-disciplined enemy can defeat a larger Jaffa force by constantly shifting small groups of warriors to constantly harass the flanks, and current Jaffa tactics mean the unit would take so long to reorient the humans can slip around the side again. I plan to recruit a human light infantry force to act as skirmishers in the same role, countering such tactics directly or corralling the enemy into a position where the heavy infantry, Jaffa line units, can pin and destroy them."

Aela nods respectfully and returns to the ranks, looking thoughtful as most of the Jaffa seem intrigued by the idea.

"There is also the fact it's easier to replace a human than a Jaffa and prim'ta," everyone mumbles an agreement to that point.

"You cannot count on there being slaves to perform the dirty work," I continue, "you cannot count on slaves collecting supplies or building shelter, especially when in enemy territory," more agreeing murmurs though grudging, "you need to learn to perform necessary tasks yourselves in case normal supply lines aren't available, as an exercise in self-sufficiency, you will be building a new barracks outside the walls…"

Jaffa aren't the Roman Legions, but are pretty damn close, in a week basic buildings are up and the permanent structures are planned and marked out. In a month the first permanent structures are up and the first human recruits are being drilled. In eight months the complex is finished and I'm organising my new forces.

I'm basing my forces on the 40k Imperial Guard, company of five ten man squads with a five man command squad and ten companies to a regiment, I currently have a full regiment of light infantry and half a regiment of heavy, with artillery support for both from the Jaffa equivalent of galloper guns.

The first new weapon I introduced I called the limber cannon, the Goa'uld have staff weapons but no staff cannon, instead they use high powered pulse lasers instead for their ships. The weapon is a cartridge loaded plasma cannon based off the staff weapons, a proto=staff cannon, its powerful but fires in a ballistic arc and currently requires fusion cells to be loaded like an ordinary breech loader.

That said, they surprised Hathor's forces when they tried to sneak attack Egeria's palace, the highly mobile artillery and my forces position on the flank of Hathor's attack vector meant I gave Hathor a very bloody nose as her Jaffa didn't even get in range of my line infantry before being routed by both my artillery and Velites, my skirmishers.

The second weapon was a modified staff weapon for my scouts, it was considerably shorter with two vertical grips, a trigger on each one to activate the other to fire, and a stock that contoured over the shoulder, not as user friendly as a normal gun but the best I could get away with considering both tech and size requirements.

It too proved a nasty surprise as my Velites were far more accurate than Hathor's Jaffa, even with 18th century tactics, my Jaffa could only hit a third of the time out to three hundred yards, better than most but disappointing by my standards.

* * *

A week after the battle and two days after I deliver the first true staff cannon, Ra summons me.

I enter the throne room to find it nearly empty, most of the other Goa'uld are on their own business, only Egeria and Hathor are in attendance, the latter glaring at both the former and me while Eferia smiles warmly.

I stop in front of Ra and kneel, "What is your bidding, my Lord?"

"Rise Azrael," I slowly stand, Ra sounds… proud?

"Your achievements over the past year have reached my ears," Ra says looking over me appraisingly, "you not only design new weapons for my armies, but prove yourself a capable strategist, defeating the larger and more experienced forces of my wife, Hathor a week ago."

The queen in questions glares at me with such intensity I can almost feel it.

Ra clicks his fingers and Egeria presents a small tablet.

I take the tablet and read it, I'm stunned by its contents, "A gate address, my Lord?" I know about the Chappa'ai but I've personally never seen it, having stayed close to my patron.

"That planet, its resources, people and the forces defending it, are yours," Ra states, "to do with as you wish as long as you continue to serve me, I am also sending one Hat'tak, four Al'kesh, three Tel'tak and twenty Death Gliders for your use."

"My deepest thanks, My Lord, you have bestowed upon me a most magnificent gift," I say sincerely, though a part of me sneers inwardly at grovelling to this thing.

"I am a generous God to my faithful servants," Ra replies, dismissing me with a wave.

I bow again and rise to leave, I walk slowly through the palace, contemplating my new future when I notice I'm being followed, I look around and see it's Egeria, "Good day, my Lady."

"Good day," she replies, smiling warmly, it was almost a secret smile that gave me the impression I stopped Hathor learning a terrible secret last week, "I wanted to thank you again for your actions last week."

"It was nothing," I say dismissively, "after all, you are my direct patron, I'd likely be under torture now if Hathor had won."

Egeria grimaced was true, "never the less, you have done me a service I can never repay."

"As have you," I retort, "after all, without your generosity I would not have been in a position to attack Hathor."

Egeria nods, conceding the point, "Will you be leaving soon?"

"Within the day, if I can," I admit, "the thought of a planet and it's resources to myself is very appealing."

"Then I wish you fair travels," Egeria responded.

"You're welcome to visit, my Lady," I say, meaning the invitation, "I must admit I've grown fond of your company, I will miss our talks."

Ever since I'd arrived, Egeria had regularly summoned me to debate various things, at first I'd found it tedious, but this gave way to intrigue as I saw the true face of the fledgling Tok'ra queen bit by bit.

"As will I," Egeria replies, "hopefully I will see you soon," she then turns and leaves, heading back into the palace.

I return to my journey and start planning on what new research to pursue once I'm safely out from under Ra's immediate eye.

* * *

I step through the stargate onto a green meadow, a dirt road leading to a river then forking left and over the river into a forest and right to a distant settlement.

I look to Aela, who is looking around in undisguised wonder, having never left the desert.

"I want guards on the gate at all times, I want walls and ditches dug to corral an attacker into a killzone and crossfire," I'd taught the snakes what those two were the hard way, "and I want fixed fortifications for an artillery battery on the tree line."

"It will be done, my Lord," Aela acknowledges, then starts barking orders to the arriving warriors, I take a moment to admire her toned legs and full figure, my under stimulated manhood swelling in appreciation. Over the past year I've grown more and more attracted to my First Prime, both to her delicious figure and elvish beauty but also to her personality, if I didn't know better I'd say she was from my reality.

I shake my head and set off to the settlement with the rest of my guard, I have a planet to secure.


	2. Consolidation

Consolidation

I knew a 'gift' this generous wasn't without a catch, but I still walked ahead thinking maybe things were going right.

God I'm so Fucking naïve!

The planet is a goddamned goldmine, a honest to whatever God cares Holy Fucking Grail, not only are there massive resource deposits ripe for plundering but it's like someone took England or Ireland and made it into a whole planet, then there's the rest of the system.

Four planets in the life zone, two Earth-like, a third is an ocean world and the last is a cool desert world, then there are two rock planets, three gas giants, and two resource rich asteroid belts.

Judging from the surveys conducted by the Jaffa manning the small fleet almost every system in a one thousand light year radius is similar. Now, one would think that if the snakes knew of such fertile ground then they'd be here polluting the place with their foul seed, there's just one problem…

It's Fifty Fucking Thousand Light Years From The Nearest Snake Held System! Right Out On The Galactic Rim!

While this does mean that I've practically got carte blanche to build an empire as I wish, it also means I'm decades from civilisation, such as it is. Those ships Ra promised me? He sent them twenty years ago and changed their orders once they stopped to cool their hyperdrives and check in, I'm expecting them in a week and have already decided they needed to be retrofitted once they arrive.

Not that there's really a hurry, when Ra discovered this gate address he sent a rather substantial naval force to secure his new domain, it was in fact the length of time it took the twenty Hat'tak to show up that clued him in on the actual distance involved.

Of those twenty Hat'tak, only five are in good condition: four are permanently grounded as fortifications after landing and their engines were stripped for parts, eight are in a similar situation in orbit and are basically orbital defence platforms, the last three have been totally dismantled and cannibalised for parts for the rest, only they didn't stop when the techs hit deck or hull plating.

He also failed to send through any machine tools, fortunately I brought enough basic equipment to manufacture the more sophisticated types desperately needed.

I've got a lot of work to do.

* * *

_Three Years Later…_

Development of my new world has gone well, in fact it likely resembled London or Dublin will look like in the twenty second century, there aren't any slaves anymore, instead I've introduced a minimum wage and forced the creation of mass public housing along with giving those houses power, running water and public sewers.

The physical waste is actually converted into water using a primitive matter convertor that Ra kindly left on one of the original hat'tak; it's not much good for anything else though.

I've created a basic education system and national health service in place as well as modernising most of the mines and quarries; I've also begun the building of massive farms on Eden, the desert world, which has proven to have remarkably fertile soil.

There are eight colonies: two agricultural, three mining, one houses my primary research facilities, one is a shipyard and factory world, or will be in a few decades, and the last is purely intended for population growth.

Already my small empire, which I've decided to name the Altair Reich after my new capital, is expanding quite nicely, though slowly, but then again I have time.

I'm at my desk in my study, reviewing some of my research notes, in particular on how the prototype Ionic Particle Cannon being tested could so easily penetrate hat'tak shields, well, any Goa'uld shields. From what I'm seeing, it seems that the ionised particles over stresses the shields on a very specific frequency, this causes fed back into the shield emitters causing them to cut out.

Now I just need to figure out how to counter it, or better yet design new shields working on different principles.

"My Lord!"

I look up to see Aela hovering in the doorway, she's made an Excellent First Prime but like the others isn't sure of me sometimes due to how differently I act compared to the other Goa'uld.

"Come," I say authoritatively, gesturing her in, "What do you need?"

"My Lord, a strange ship has been discovered orbiting Vaul," Aela reports dutifully.

I frown at the news, this region of space is virtually void of intelligent life though habitable planets are seemingly the rule, "define odd?"

My curiosity rose as she gulped audibly, "it simply orbits the star, it ignored our hails when we first detected it, we then realised it must be auta… awetoe…"

"Automated?" I suggest, for some reason numerous advanced technical terms don't exist in Gould yet the concepts are easily understood.

"Thank you, My Lord," Aela, "we realised it was automated once we found no life signs aboard when we performed a detailed scan, then… when we tried to approach it… it dived into the star."

My eyebrows shoot up, that certainly isn't normal, "Was it disabled before it entered the star?"

"No My Lord," I sigh in disappointment.

"It returned to its orbital position yesterday, after twenty four hours…" I fix my now trembling First Prime with a look.

"When was the ship first encountered?"

"A week ago, my Lord."

"And why wasn't I informed then?"

"At first we thought the vessel destroyed, but after it came out of the star I gave the order to monitor it and gather as much data as possible," I nodded in approval, though I still should have been informed.

"And what have you concluded?"

"The ship seems to possess powerful shields allowing it to descend into the atmosphere of the star, we detected some sort of collector on the underside of the hull, which it used to harvest material and energy from the star…"

"Really?" I ask, that is very surprising, and could be a very valuable technology if the shields could also be acquired, it would allow me to build a niven ring around the star… the Goa'uld had theories of how to convert energy to matter or transmit energy through microwaves from satellites orbiting a star to a habitable planet but no one had dedicated the time to flesh out the science and technology due to the usual threats and politics of the empire… actually, seeing as I'm a universe _away_ from the usual dangers and threats…

Aela nods, "it seems it can collect enough energy to last a week, it dived back into the star just before I returned, I'm sorry for not informing you earlier and I'll accept any punishment for my actions."

"None of that," I tell her, "while I'm displeased you didn't inform me immediately, I am proud of your wisdom and forethought."

I stood up as she blushed, I didn't miss the small, pleased smile that was there for a brief moment, "Come, we have a drone ship to investigate."

* * *

_Twenty four hours later…_

I'm on the Bridge of the newest ship in my fleet, a new design I came up with to compensate the massive resource cost of the hat'tak, the Ral'tak, literally meaning escort vessel.

I took the Al'kesh design and lengthened it to 350m, turned the pyramid to a shallow dome with an angular turret on both sides and another behind and above the bridge, the arrangement is repeated underneath but the rear turrets are slightly out board of their dorsal brothers to make room for the landing gear and plasma torpedo launchers.

The plasma torpedo is a variation of the existing plasma charges, only a seeking missile rather than a free fall bomb, it's not as powerful but all its explosive energy is directed forwards in a forty five degree cone, not as powerful but far more deadly.

I've also retained the smaller vessels turrets, though considerably more of them as they're light enough to threaten fighters but also heavy enough to damage hat'tak.

The ral'tak has roughly the same firepower as a hat'tak but far less wasted space, though according to my spymaster in Egeria's territory, the new staff cannons have caused a massive rearmament program among the System Lords, my new ship will likely be relegated to an escort role soon.

The vessel has returned to its previous orbit, lazily circling Vaul, with the recalibrations of the sensors and a few jury rigged prototypes, it has been determined that it is transmitting a subspace signal, text based, in an unintelligible language.

"I think its derelict," the sensor operator says.

"I agree," I say, watching both the ship and the sensor data on my console, unlike other Goa'uld I built my ships to have a normal, though comfier and more elegant, seat with a master console instead of a Throne.

"Fire a shot, let's see what those shields can do."

The ship shudders as the dorsal prow turret fires, twin yellow bolts streak across the void and impact against the alien craft's near invisible protective barriers, which flare to life with the impacts.

"No detectable change!"

My eyebrows rise, even an Asgard vessel would show _something_ from such a hit.

"Fire a full salvo, see if that makes a change."

The ship shudders again, much harder this time as all six main turrets fire together, twelve bolts arc out to the ship ad strike the shields.

The Jaffa is shaking his head, "I… I'm not certain, if there was a change it was insignificant and the shields recovered fast."

"Fire until there's a change," I order, then I turn to Aela, "is there a habitable planet in this system?"

"Yes, my Lord," Aela replies, glancing out the view port as the ship shudders continuously.

"Have a stargate placed there and call Altair, tell them to prepare an expedition, both soldiers and researchers," I tell her, she nods and hurries to the comm station.

"Twenty shots led to a one point nine three percent drop, shields have recharged."

Now I'm very intrigued, I really want to get aboard now.

* * *

The expedition group is waiting excitedly to proceed through the stargate, for the soldiers, both Jaffa and human, it's for the honour of serving their Emperor, for the researchers it's both the excitement of potential new discoveries and the chance to pay back some small part of the generosity and kindness the Emperor has shown them.

The stargate activated with its customary flourish, the ready signal was sent through but no reply came.

The signal was sent twice more before the Prime ordered a probe drone sent through, a small ball shaped device that possessed a small anti-gravity engine, numerous sensors and a transmitter, no one knew it but a similar but more primitive device would be used by the Tau'ri millennia later.

The basketball sized drone was prepped then sent through, the video feed sent back showed a large room with two doors, a strange model of stargate and an equally odd dialling device.

The Prime checked to make sure it was the correct address then whether the drone's sensors said it was safe.

"We are going through!"

* * *

"Sir, we're receiving a signal from the expedition. It… it's coming from the ship!"

That grabs my attention, "Let's hear it!"

"_This is Tre'ire of the Altair 4__th__ infantry, we've boarded the strange ship, it has a stargate aboard!"_

"Tre'ire, this is Azrael, did you connect to the ship's stargate on dialling this system?"

There's a buzz of static, _"yes, my Lord, there's some notable damage but we managed to activate a squadron of maintenance drones shortly after arriving, most systems will be operational in a few days… at least, as far as we can tell."_

"I'll be joining you shortly," I decide, I look over to Aela and the ship's Commander, "Take us to the planet."

* * *

Old… that's the first thing that strikes me as I take my first step onto this ship, that I'm in a place where time has little meaning.

The walk to the bridge is long, not the physical distance but I am overwhelmed by the sense of age and awe, the only disturbance is our passing and the scurrying of the little drones, I and my companions are looking everywhere, the walls, the floor and ceiling… there's so much to see, but as we reach the bridge I'm starting to feel uneasy… this ship is a tomb.

"My Lord," Tre'ire greets me, "we've secured the ship and are preparing to land it on Vekta."

I nod, knowing this already, "but there is something I must show you," Tre'ire walks away through another door and leads us through the ship, into a massive barrel shaped chamber.

"Down there, my Lord," I look to where he is pointing and can't believe my eyes.

At the heart of this ship is a silent assembly line… on it, are old model stargates.

* * *

_Five Years Later…_

After eight years the Reich has finally made its presence felt in the Goa'uld Empire, last night the Heer and Reichsmarine seized a cluster of five systems from Setesh, who'd usurped them from Osiris and Isis.

So far, I've only revealed my Ral'tak to the System Lords, but all my ships have undergone significant upgrades: my hat'tak and ral'tak are fitted with upgraded staff cannon and dual purpose plasma cannon and are fitted with new shields derived from both the Ancient (literally in both senses) Seed Ship that are not only stronger than their counterparts but, at this time, are immune to the previous weakness to Ionic weaponry.

My Al'kesh have only received modest upgrades, improved sensors, torpedo launchers, new shields and improved reactors.

But it's the Death Gliders that have received the most upgrades, new life support, engines, armour, targeting sensors and minor tracking ability for their new Pulsed Ion cannon, the successful product of the merging of my own research into ionic weapons and the pulse weaponry on the seed ship.

And now I've received a summons to Tau'ri.

* * *

I make my way into Ra's palace, ignoring the minor Goa'uld bowing to me with regal indifference, they're just going to want to court favours or suck up to me, not what I need.

On entering the Throne room, I note three things:

One, Ra is Imperially Pissed!

Two, Egeria, my patron, is very carefully appraising me.

Three, Hathor is looking me over with a calculating stare rather than her usual cold glare, that bitch is up to something.

I drop to one knee and raise my arm to my shoulder in salute, "You summoned me, my Lord?"

"I did," Ra curtly replies, he's always tolerated my calling him lord instead of God but today he seems completely indifferent, "A minor Goa'uld, formally in my service, has stolen an item from me."

He waves his hand dismissively, "it is little more than a pretty bauble, of little value…"

"Who dares commit such an act?" I growl out, I'm all for sending Ra, Cronus and the other System Lords a little _'Fuck You'_ once in a while, but to pull something so blatantly stupid…

"Epona," that surprises me, she's normally pretty good at keeping her head down.

"She has taken refuge on a planet six days from Setesh's homeworld and buried the stargate, I want you to go to this world and capture her," Ra concludes.

"NOW GO!" Ra Booms.

I nod in acknowledgement and rise to leave, but I turn back, "Is there any information on the state of her forces, my Lord?"

Ra's eyes flash in anger, but he calms down, it is a reasonable question, "Epona is known to have three hat'tak and a dozen al'kesh, but she may have more hidden."

"I will return victorious my Lord," I promise, then leave.

* * *

Once I step out of the stargate onto Kaurava, Setesh's old capital, and immediately ring to the naval dockyard, where I'm brought to the command tower.

"My Lord!"

"I want seven Hat'tak and twenty ral'tak prepped immediately for departure with the necessary death gliders and al'kesh, I also want two grenadier regiments and three landwehr regiments ready to travel with the fleet," I order, making everyone in the room stumble, then jump into action.

* * *

Five days later, I'm sitting in my chair as the fleet prepares to drop out of hyperspace, I'm damn glad I choose to upgrade the upholstery as the new fleet issue battle armour would be very uncomfortable otherwise.

It's a modified version of the Landwehr flak armour, trading most of the heavy plates for full vacuum sealing, it's still capable of taking a staff shot to any given section without the seal breaking, but only one shot.

The Landwehr is the human component of my army, the Wehermacht, mostly defensive units stationed on the planets they were recruited on to capitalise on their knowledge of the land, several raids have been defeated by landwehr patrols conducting ambushes or fighting withdrawals using the terrain as a weapon. They're often equipped to the same standard as other units

Grenadier regiments are infantry regiments that are mounted in the equivalent of trucks for mobility, though other than their armour and weapons, an improved version of the earlier plasma rifle issued to the light infantry and new plasma grenades, they were organised pretty much as they were when Hathor was defeated in Giza.

I haven't yet gotten around to developing tanks or self-propelled artillery, but the new trucks are a valuable improvement.

"We'll be dropping out of hyperspace in fifteen minutes, my Lord," Aela reported.

"Have the hat'tak engage the enemy capital ships immediately, don't give them a chance to fire or raise shields, then I want the ral'tak to split up, eight in two wolfpacks, and another eight to guard the transports, the gliders and al'kesh are to launch immediately after we arrive and are to split up, half supporting the fleet with the other half joining the last four ral'tak to support the ground forces as they land and advance."

* * *

The tranquillity of space above the planet Iceni is broken as nearly thirty pale green ruptures appear, the vessels already present have little time to react as craft surge from each rupture and weapons fire lanced out from each craft.

The five defending hat'tak and ten al'kesh were nearly overwhelmed, one hat'tak that would later be discovered to belong to another Goa'uld was destroyed instantly and a second disabled and set on fire, the remaining three took varying degrees of damage but managed to get their shields up.

The patrolling Al'kesh fared worse, only three surviving to defend themselves, they joined the freshly launched death gliders in attacking the invaders.

The defending vessels focused on the force attacking them, allowing the landing force and escorts to approach the planet, by the time the defenders noticed it was too late.

I watched the last hat'tak as it falls into the atmosphere, trailing flames, fuel and other less identifiable debris.

"My Lord, our forces have landed outside the city and are advancing!" the comm operator reported, "it appears that all slaves and non-combatants have already been evacuated."

"Tell them to wipe city off the face of the planet," a cold shiver runs down my spine as I give the order, "except the palace, I want that bitch alive and whatever trinket she stole brought to me!"

"As you command!"

* * *

Five hours later I'm in the bowels of the palace, a surprisingly tasteful design that I now plan to make a sort of summer home, holding a Goa'uld Rod of Agony.

"Tell me what I want to know," my voice is as cold as an arctic winter as I circle the woman, "why did you steal the crystal? What value does it possess?"

The woman is sobbing, her long strawberry blonde hair matted and filthy, her pale skin now burned, dirty and bloody, both ankles broken and knees dislocated, her left hand is a mess after being hit by a bolt from a rifle that destroyed her kara'kesh, both her large breasts burned by a second bolt narrowly missing and swollen from the brawl with two jaffa, her left cheek is caved in and both eyes are red from tears.

"Alright… I'll tell you," she finally says, "Ra thinks it's useless… just… just a bauble… it's a power source… far beyond any Goa'uld's understanding… I was trying to study… please, that's all I know."

I look away from the sobbing woman and stand behind her, drawing my sidearm.

Aela and the others jump as Epona's neck, throat and lower jaw explode outwards.

"Is there still fighting in the city?" Aela responds but is clearly shaken.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Place her body on one of the al'kesh in the palace hangars, then set the auto-pilot to take it into orbit," I tell her, "The fleet will do the rest."

Twenty minutes later I'm on the lead hat'tak examining the crystal.

"It's structure is similar to the cells on the seed ship, Sir," the engineer informs me, "the energy within is far more potent but it functions similarly, except it can't be recharged."

"Keep me posted on your progress, I need to report to Ra," I tell him.

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

"…unfortunately she tried to flee as I led my forces through the palace, her al'kesh was intercepted and destroyed as it reached orbit, I believe the crystal was with her as nothing matching the description you gave me has been recovered from the palace or city after she left," I reported apologetically from my kneeling position.

Ra is displeased but waves me off, "you may claim whatever is left on her world."

I take my chance to leave but instead of leaving the palace, I slink into the crowd.

The dynamics of Ra's court are somewhat interesting to observe, especially when two rivals petition Ra when they fight themselves into a stalemate, I'm hanging around to watch the verbal skirmish between Cronus and Jupiter.

* * *

The session had proven somewhat comical, first round was the usual bragging and exaggerated one upmanship, the second round was little more than thin veiled insults as they plead their case, the third round was actually trading insults then blows.

Ra had both thrown out then told everyone else the two ponces were free game.

As I traversed a side passage of the concourse on my way out, I was stopped.

"My Lord Azrael?"

The speaker was a woman of slender build with baby blue eyes and white-blonde hair, the gold of her eyes told him this was a Goa'uld but there was something very different about her.

"Yes?" now I see why she's different, she holds herself with confidence born of surety, not pride and arrogance.

"Is it urgent?" the woman nodded, "take me to her."

The woman lead me through the palace, initially through unfamiliar passages but these quickly gave way to a more familiar path.

"What is your name?"

The woman actually stumbled, "Selmak… my Lord."

"One of Egeria's spawns?" again the woman is surprised.

"Y-yes… how did you know?"

"Her young lack the cruel arrogance of most Goa'uld," I reply, she seems to buy my answer, though it's actually true.

There's a large guard presence at Egeria's palace and the building itself is empty.

I'm led into a bedroom deep inside the palace, Selmak gestures me to enter but remains outside.

"You came?" a glance around reveals the queen herself seated on the bed wearing a silk robe that doesn't cover much.

"Selmak told me the matter is urgent," I reply, stepping into the room but stopping short of my patron.

"It is," Egeria confirms, rising from the bed and walking to me, she raised her hand and ran it over my shoulder and down my body and capturing my attention with a sultry gaze, "I want you to lie with me!"

I try to step away but her hand wraps around my lemon sized balls, a side effect of being a host is an increase in the productivity of sexual organs including an increase in size, due to how queens require host seed in order to spawn young.

"My lady… b-but?" I splutter, well aware I could quite easily lose my manhood, either to her or Ra if he finds out.

"Ra doesn't mind me taking other men in my bed," Egeria assures me while massaging my sensitive orbs, "in fact, he encourages it."

"He… WHAT?" I exclaim, ok I'm not really into older woman, being barely out of my teens when I became a host and consequently still physically nineteen, but Egeria is a pretty hot woman.

"He fears one of his young will usurp him," she adds, also adding her other hand to my hardening shaft, "I need a male in order to spawn prim'ta and for once… for once, I'd like the father to be more… open minded."

Wait, is she?

"You want me to father your young… because I'm different?" I ask, not quite believing what I'm hearing.

"I do… I want at least one spawning not to be tainted by the darkness of most of our race," she confirmed, now loosening my breeches.

"It means this much to you?" I ask, she really wants me to father the Tok'ra? Or at least some of them?

"It does," there are actually tears in her eyes.

"Very well," I say, discarding my robe and removing my shirt as she lowers my breeches then steps back, removing her own robe.

"Will you be siring any new queens?" I can't help but ask, after all in canon there was only her.

"Perhaps," she says uncertainly, she then climbs onto the bed and gives me her best 'come hither' eyes.

The last of my resistance crumbles, guess I can put that Gould karma sutra to use.


End file.
